1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a reciprocal force outputting mechanism capable of generating linear, reciprocal motion.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power outputting mechanism in a grease lubricator, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 361,587 (Improved Structure Electric Powered Grease Gun), utilizes a motor that drives a gear assembly, wherein the power of the said gear assembly is outputted to a conjoined eccentric wheel, with the worm of the eccentric gear moving the stem of a slide block back and forth axially to provide the force that squeezes out the grease.
In the said conventional power outputting mechanism, the large lateral pressure resulting when the worm transports the slide block causes increased surface contact and mechanical wear between the worm and the slide block. Furthermore, if a larger excursion of the slide block is desired, the diameter of the eccentric wheel must be increased such that the overall physical size of the power outputting mechanism becomes bigger and heavier. As such, the invention herein was developed. to improve upon the drawbacks of the said conventional power outputting mechanism.
The primary objective of the invention herein to provide a reciprocal force outputting mechanism of relatively compact dimensions that is capable of longer travel and flexibility and, furthermore, has less lateral pressure between transmission components and thus minimal wear.
Other objectives, functions, and embodiments of the present invention are further elaborated by the brief description of the drawings and followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.